This research examines the correspondence between physician's evaluations of individual's health and individual's perceptions of their own health for Mexican Americans using the Hispanic Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (HHANES) and compares this to the degree of correspondence for blacks and non-Hispanics whites. The earlier HANES II survey will provide information on evaluated and self-reported health status for blacks and non-Hispanics whites. These analyses will provide information on the impact of culture and minority group status on self-perceived health for individuals with specific health conditions as well as for individuals with different levels of global evaluated health. This information will shed light on the processes of symptom recognition and evaluation that initiated help seeking. The analysis will also examine the impact of physician evaluated health on depression and the impact of depression on self-reported health for Mexican Americans using the Center for Epidemiological Studies Depression Scale (CES-D) and the Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS). In light of the frequent use of general medical services by individuals with emotional problems it is imperative to begin to understand the impact of language, culture, as well as economic and demographic factors on the somatic expression of depressive affect and on the inappropriate use of medical services. This research will provide needed information on the impact of age and level of acculturation on the association between physical health and depression for Mexican Americans. Finally, the research will compare condition-specific medical care utilization rates for Mexican Americans, blacks, and non-Hispanic whites using the National Health Interview Surveys (HIS) for 1980, 1981, and 1982 in order to determine if there are important differences between these groups in the use of medical services for similar conditions.